


Ode to destruction

by Revenge_and_Catharsis



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Also Frank is short, Emotions, First Kiss, First Love, Guess who’s back with writing that makes zero sense, If you look you’ll find barriers references because I’m overwhelmed trash, Late night talks, M/M, Minor Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Short, Smoking, Swearing, Teenagers, a mess, because we write realistically here, yay for gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revenge_and_Catharsis/pseuds/Revenge_and_Catharsis
Summary: Frank doesn’t know if he’s alive. In fact, he feels quite dead. Gerard on the other hand, was the opposite through his point of view. He was the source of fucking light. And together? Well, they were absolute destruction.





	Ode to destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Help

Smoke seeped through Gerard’s cracked and slightly bloodied lips. He was looking down, a bit cross eyed and attempting to pull of a trick with the grey pollution. Typical, actually, of him to inhale cancer sticks while bored. Franks eyes cut across the scene and watched his intently, there was something about G’s eyes; they were important. He liked them. Hazel and distant, simple but complex. He could imagine writing a song simply about the features of this boy's face, how they shifted and changed with each emotion. But he wouldn’t, G deserved a better song. Flicking off the ash somewhat subconsciously and putting his own cigarette up to his lips, he inhaled and leaned back his head, keeping it there, eyes closed to the sky. He appreciated the feeling of nicotine filling him up and slightly dulling his sharp insides. Gerard finally decided to put the stick and lighter down, and focus his attention on Frank, who, to the bystander might have looked like he was praying. It was midnight though, and in New Jersey only creeps were out in this part of town at this hour, who had no interest in faith.  
“You okay?” The concern in his voice was there, but cloaked by the feeling of need to be uncaring to preserve the moment.  
“Oh, yeah, fucking peachy.” Frank murmured back.He hoped he never got better.  
“Ok.” G slumped back against the cold railing of the pier, visibly deflated.  
He was chewing on his bottom lip again, and there was a palpable silence between them. Frank thought, “Fuck it. I don’t want to be sad again tonight.”  
He took two anxiety filled steps toward the opposite side of the path, and walked up dangerously close to Gerard’s face. G stood up, now slightly taller than Frank. Two half steps. One step. Frank hesitated, but then gingerly touched Gerard’s shoulder, pulling him even closer. To his relief, the other boy leaned in. When their lips connected, Gerard’s hands were suddenly in Frank’s hair, and Frank’s hands were on G’s face. His mind was racing, and he was sure he was thinking enough for both of them, but barely said a word. That is, if you don’t count the emotion filled phrases that escaped his lips between the breaths he managed to steal back. He wished this never ended. They were so fucking doomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I don’t know why you did, but thanks anyway.~  
> Oh, and if you haven’t already, you should go listen to Frank’s new album Barriers. It’s pretty amazing.


End file.
